


Sweet Surrender

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Unable to think about anything else or anyone but Jade, Liam watches her at during the Royal Regatta from afar





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the (music) prompt: Wishing I Was There - Natalie Imbruglia

Liam left Jade at the gate for her to embark on the Beaumonts’ boat and compete at suitors race. Through his way to the pier booth where his parents were waiting for him to start the race, he greeted the people, shook hands with nobles and smiled at the cameras. He put on a good facade for the press, but his mind wandered between thoughts about Jade and his soon ascension to the throne. He wasn’t sure he could be a good king. Was she prepared for this?

“I almost thought you wouldn’t join us, son,” the King smiled sardonically.

“Nonsense, Father. My place is where my family is,” Liam replied before picking up a glass of orange juice from the refreshments table.

“Liam was just being the gentleman we know he is,” Queen Regina said, tapping Liam’s shoulder fondly.

“We raised him well. All we can do now is hope that he doesn’t let his emotions lead the course of his actions like his brother does.” King Constantine knew that his sons were very different from each other, but this time he saw something on Liam that he didn’t expect. Something he saw a few months ago in his older son’s eyes when Leo briefly came back to the Palace with a foreign woman in his arms.

The servants walked in, offering the Royal Family binoculars so they could watch the racers when the boats go further. The King pulled the trigger to begin the race and they chatted about the contestants and the competition. Liam turned his attention to Jade’s boat and his brows furrowed.

“Are the Beaumonts sailing by themselves? Where’s their crew?” Regina asked, puzzled by the fact that Maxwell, Drake, and Jade were sailing by themselves.

“Dammit, Maxwell!” Liam muttered.

“Excuse me?” Regina looked at Liam, pursing her lips in a clear disapproving way. He tried to keep an impassive expression as if pretending he didn’t say anything, but his blushed cheeks gave him away.  

“It seems that they don’t need one, actually,” Constantine smiled slightly, nodding towards Jade’s boat picking up speed. They watched her make a sailor’s knot effortlessly and redirect the front sail into the wind by herself.

Liam beamed, unaware his parents were watching him silently rooting for Jade. He didn’t really care if she wins or not, but this is important for her image in the competition. He was happy to see she exceed everyone’s expectations and was becoming a front-runner. This certainly would make things easier. As soon as the Beaumonts’ boat arrived at the finish line, the Royal family applauded and walked up to gate where they ported.

“Congratulations, Lady Jade. That was some impressive sailing out there…”

“Thank you, sir, but I can’t take all the credit,” Jade gazed at Maxwell and Drake still at boat smiling. “Just most of it.”

The King laughed. “This girl has a sense of humor, Liam.”

“I know, Father.” Liam grinned. He couldn’t stay with her, even though he wanted to. She was there, right next to him, wishing for him to sweep her off her feet, but he couldn’t. Not right now with all the press and the royal court looking for an excuse to judge his actions now that he’s going to be king in a matter of weeks. A fanfare of trumpets erupted.

“I’ll see you later at the beach party,” Liam said softly before kissing her knuckles.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Jade winked.

The official races started and Liam was back to the pier booth to watch them. He hated those events so he was easily distracted thinking about Jade. She didn’t get along with Olivia and had to endure a party on her boat. What if Olivia tried to ruin Jade’s morning just like she did during the Winter Ball in Lythikos? 

He looked at the gate where he last saw Jade and she was walking towards another yacht with Hana. Liam quickly picks up his binoculars to look. He wished he could hear what they were talking about, but had to settle for just watching.

## …

“This is actually a lot of champagne, even for a party.”

“Well, the ship is new and hasn’t been named yet. Naming it would’ve been cause for celebration,” Hana pouted slightly. “But since you’re here, I’m hoping you’ll help me christen it.”

“What do you even name a ship? The Flying Cordonian? Heart of Gold?”

“Aphrodite?” Hana’s face gleamed as she suggested the name.

“Oooh… I like it!” Jade grinned.

Hana took a full bottle of champagne and handed to Jade and they smashed it against the railing together.

“Woooo! Aphrodite is officially in business and we should celebrate. Can we put some music on?”

“Of course.” Hana gave the remote control to Jade, amused by her excitement.

“Let’s get this party started.” Jade touched the remote control screen a few times. As the speakers on the boat played a pop song, Jade started to sing along and dance and tried to pull Hana up.

“I don’t know how to dance this kind of music…”

“Just dance like no one’s watching. ‘Cause no one is,” Jade winked as she picked up a bottle of champagne, shook it and popped the top, spraying on both of them.

“AHHH!!!” Hana laughed jumping away from the spray. She took a bottle and runs after Jade, who grabs another one and they run around the deck laughing.

## …

The chatter at the Royal pier booth was loud and constant, but Liam’s attention was focused on Hana’s boat. He watched Jade and Hana running on the boat, spraying champagne at each other and laughing. When they started to dance, he zoomed in the binoculars lenses and smiled as the ladies danced freely.

“You know the race is over there, right?” Liam turned to his side to see Drake with a glass of whiskey in his hand, smirking at him and pointing in the opposite direction.

“I guess I can’t hide anything from you,” Liam smiled timidly.

“You’re really not hiding it from anyone.”

Liam turned around. King Constantine and Queen Regina were discreetly watching him while talking to other nobles. The press has been taking pictures from him all this time and he didn’t realize. Maybe it was time to stop pretending he was being fair.

“Did you provide the barbecue for the beach party?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll see if I can sneak out to join you.”

“Are you sure you should do this?”

“No. But now that everyone seems to know, perhaps I can be a little selfish.” Liam shrugged and smiled as he glanced at the Spotify app on his phone to see which song Jade and Hana were dancing to.


End file.
